O Que Eu Perdi?
|original= What'd I Miss? |imagem= O Que Eu Perdi Imagem 255.jpg |legenda= Buford treina um dos esquilos |temporada= 3 |produçao= 334b |transmissao= 171 |nt= 59 |historia= Scott Peterson |es= Aliki Theofilopoulos John Mathot |diretor= Robert F. Hughes |eua= 28 de Setembro de 2012 |xdeua= 17 de Setembro de 2012 |br= 03 de Dezembro de 2012 (disney.com.br) 19 de Fevereiro de 2013 (Disney Channel) |xdbr= 17 de Março de 2013 |internacional= 06 de Outubro de 2012 (Disney XD Canadá) |emparelhadocom="Apagão!" |dvd= Agentes Animais }} Phineas, Baljeet, Isabella e Buford explicam a Ferb, que estava com Perry em um debate, o que fizeram no dia anterior, quando treinaram esquilos domesticados para se comportarem como selvagens. E na praia, Doofenshmirtz conta para Perry como tentou arruinar o concurso de beleza de Roger com o Pinga-Torneira-Inator. Resumo do Episódio A cena se abre no quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher onde encostados na árvore, Phineas, Isabella, Buford e Baljeet contam piadas. Nisso Ferb aparece voltando do acampamento de debate com Perry. Ferb diz que ele e Perry acabaram antes do esperado, e com um flashback é revelado que Ferb conseguiu mudar a visão de mundo de seu oponente. Ao final do flashback, Phineas diz que Ferb chegou na hora de comer os bolinhos feitos com nozes treinadas do dia anterior. Confuso, Ferb pergunta o que ele perdeu enquanto esteve no acampamento de verão. Um flashback do dia anterior toma conta da cena por alguns instantes, iniciando com Phineas revelando a Isabella pranchas de surfe minúsculas personalizadas. Isabella elogia o trabalho de Phineas e diz que se eles tivessem esquilos, poderiam usá-los para surfar nas pranchas. Nisso, Buford e Baljeet aparecem com uma caixa de esquilo encontrada ao lado de uma caixa de escorpiões. Depois de uma rápida discussão com Buford, Baljeet diz que os esquilos provavelmente foram domesticados, uma vez que não agem como esquilos e não fazem quase nada. Phineas então tem uma ideia. De volta ao presente, Francis Monograma no covil, diz a Perry que está acontecendo uma escassez de pêssegos em Danville, e que suspeita de Doofenshmirtz. De volta ao quintal, Candace aparece querendo saber o que Phineas e Ferb estão fazendo. Phineas responde que ele e seus amigos estão apenas relembrando o que fizeram no dia anterior. Candace então decide chamar Linda para ouvir a "confissão" de seus irmãos. Na praia, Heinz Doofenshmirtz diz a Perry que as vezes ele não dá o valor que o profissionalismo do agente merece. Em seguida, o cientista pergunta como foi no debate. Um flashback então revela que o mesmo homem que havia tido sua visão de mundo mudada por Ferb, também tem sua visão de mundo mudada por Perry. De volta ao presente, Doofenshmirtz revela que para Perry entender o motivo pelo qual ele está na praia usando um avental e com um forno, precisa entender o que aconteceu no dia anterior. Através de um flashback, Doofenshmirtz revela que no dia anterior, como Perry foi para o acampamento de debate, a O.S.U.S.B. enviou o Agente Rinoceronte. Calculando que Perry não pudera executar sua missão, Doofenshmirtz conta ao Agente Rinoceronte que planeja acabar com o concurso de Roger onde todos são vencedores, com um plano que interliga esquilos domesticados, bonecas de papel e caixas onde vem as meias-calças. No entanto, ele admite que não conseguiu unir todos os elementos de seu plano por ter se distraído com uma torneira pingando na cozinha. Assim ele descarta os esquilos para criar o Pinga Torneira-Inator, com o objetivo de fazer uma gota de água enorme cair encima de seu irmão. Enquanto Doofenshmirtz explica seu plano, o Agente Rinoceronte derruba a geladeira e come o que vê pela frente. Um pouco impaciente, Doof diz que as coisas são bem mais fáceis com Perry, o Ornitorrinco. No quintal, Linda aparece para ouvir o que Phineas fez com seus amigos no dia anterior. De volta a história, as crianças começam a fazer treinamentos com os esquilos para que eles aguçam seus instintos. Surpresa, Linda pergunta se Buford ensinou os esquilos a dançar, e o valentão responde dizendo ser cheio de surpresas. De volta à história de Doofenshmirtz, o cientista explica que, depois de ter limpado a cozinha, colocou o Pinga Torneira-Inator e o Agente R em seu planador e foi para o concurso de Roger. Chegando na hora da competição de roupa de banho, Doofenshmirtz coloca seu inator para funcionar e espera o Agente Rinoceronte intervir. Entretanto o agente somente da as costas para o inator. Por acaso, ele acaba furando o planador e fazendo com que ele gire rapidamente no ar. A gota de água gigante acaba então mudando de direção e atingindo os esquilos, que surfam até saírem do quintal. Ao chegar no quintal, Candace tem mais uma tentativa de dedurar seus irmãos fracassada. Por outro lado, as crianças se animam com o feito dos esquilos. Enquanto isso, depois de girar por algum tempo no ar, Doofenshmirtz e Agente R caem na competição de Roger e roubam a cena. De volta ao presente, Heinz diz a Perry que foi coroado o "rei princesinha lindinha", sendo essa a primeira vez em que ele ganhou alguma coisa. Devido a isso, o cientista assume ter ficado obcecado em competições; e como a única coisa que ele sabe fazer bem é torta de pêssego, decidiu participar do concurso que elege a melhor torta de pêssego. Mesmo assim, ele constrói o Torta de Pêssego-Inator, a prova d'água, de choque e de vento, para ter certeza que irá ganhar. Contudo, Perry lança um pouco de areia no inator e o destrói para a infelicidade de Heinz. Vitorioso, Perry vai embora. Depois de lamentar seu fracasso, Doofenshmirtz se vira e percebe que sua torta está queimando no forno. Aborrecido, ele pergunta se tem como o dia piorar. Nesse instante, o planador cai do céu e o acerta. No quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher, no que as crianças terminam de contar a história, Linda afirma ter adorado saber que elas ajudaram os esquilos abandonados a voltar para a natureza. Em seguida o Torta de Pêssego, Inator acerta Candace, fazendo com que ela não deseje nada antes de torta de pêssego. Por sorte Linda havia preparado uma torta de pêssego. Transcrição Músicas *''Seja Um Esquilo'' Créditos Finais O primeiro e último verso de Seja Um Esquilo. Galeria de Imagens Frases Tradicionais Linha do "Jovem Demais" Nenhuma Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje Ué, cadê o Perry? Linha do Ferb O que estão fazendo? Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo Nenhuma Jingle do Mal Uma Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz! Ontem... Informações de Fundo *Os esquilos que Phineas, Baljeet, Isabella e Buford treinaram são os esquilos domesticados por Doofenshmirtz, mas que ele desistiu de usar. *O episódio é baseado em flashbacks do que aconteceu no dia anterior. *É revelado que Buford pode ter raiva. *Isabella iria conquistar o distintivo de surf, antes de Phineas e ela mudarem de ideia. *Segunda vez que Doofenshmirtz vence um concurso. A primeira foi em "Rodeio de Robôs", quando ele vence o Concurso de Inator, promovido pela L.U.V.A.S.D.E.A.M.O.R. *É a segunda vez que Linda aprova uma das ideias de Phineas e Ferb. A outra foi em "A Ponta do Dia". *É revelado que Doofenshmirtz faz uma ótima torta de pêssego. Informações de Produção *Por razões desconhecidas, este episódio, juntamente com "Apagão!", estreou no site da Disney antes da estreia oficial na televisão. É a segunda vez que um episódio estreia primeiro na internet ("Dançar Até Enjoar"). Estreias Internacionais *06 de Outubro de 2012 (Disney XD Canadá) *02 de Dezembro de 2012 (Disney Channel Ásia) *19 de Fevereiro de 2013 (Disney Channel América Latina) *03 de Março de 2013 (Disney XD Espanha) *17 de Março de 2013 (Disney XD América Latina) Erros *Quando Buford para o carrinho de brinquedo durante Seja Um Esquilo, o capô dele está cinza, mas quando ele balança a cabeça respondendo a falha do esquilo, o capô volta pra castanho, que é a cor do carrinho. *Quando Phineas marca as opções na caderneta, as marcas são pretas, mas quando ele levanta o lápis, elas ficam cinza. *Doofenshmirtz diz que sua vitória no concurso foi a primeira vez que ele ganhou alguma coisa, mas ele venceu o concurso de criação de Inator em "Rodeio de Robôs". No entanto, esta pode ser a primeira vez que ele ganhou algo legitimamente em vez de por padrão. Também pode significar que este episódio acontece antes de "Rodeio de Robôs". Trivialidades *Vanessa faz uma aparição, mas não fala. É a segunda vez que ela aparece sem sua roupa usual e a segunda vez com roupa de banho. ("Viva Doofânia", "Procurando Mary McGuffin") *Patinho Momo aparece com uma roupa de banho, fazendo dessa sua 11ª aparição. *Terceiro episódio a ser contado através de flashbacks. ("O Monstro de Phineas-e-Ferbenstein", "Restos do Ornitorrinco") *Terceiro episódio que um personagem menciona não poder ver um flashback. ("Retrospectiva de Aniversário do Phineas", "Dinastia Doof") *Terceiro episódio que Candace é atingida por um dos inator de Doofenshmirtz. ("Jeremycandace", "Casa Maluca") *Segunda vez que Ferb pergunta o que perdeu. ("A Câmera de Trânsito") *Segunda vez que Doofenshmirtz participa de um concurso de culinária. ("Bolo de Carne Surpresa") *Quarta vez que outro agente além de Perry luta com Doofenshmirtz. ("Viajando no Tempo", "Pé de Coelho Que Não Dá Sorte", "Perry, o Ornitator") *Segunda vez que Buford menciona raiva. ("O Mago dos Desejos") *O agente rinoceronte que luta com Doofenshmirtz pode ter sido recrutado na África, em "Cadê o Perry? (Segunda Parte)". *Novamente, Doofenshmirtz fala sobre "uma surpresa inesperada". ("Montanha Russa") Mas nessa caso, era realmente uma surpresa inesperada, pois em "Montanha Russa" quando Perry apareceu ele falou sarcasticamente que ele era uma surpresa inesperada, e depois dizendo que era totalmente esperado. Alusões *'Randy Jackson' - No original, o terceiro homem no concurso de Roger, ao ver a performance de Doofenshmirtz com o Agente R, diz: "You're in it to win it, dog", assim como Randy Jackson em "American Idol". Elenco *Fabrício Vila Verde como Phineas *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Tereza Cristina como Mãe *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Bruna Laynes como Isabella *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz *Carlos Seidl como Major *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet *Ronalth Abreu como Buford Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 3ª Temporada